1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly relates to an organic light-emitting display integrated with touch technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays and touch panels have been popularized and widely used, and have also replaced the traditional video output devices (e.g.: Cathode Ray Tube (CRT)) and the physical keystroke devices (e.g.: keyboard, mouse, etc).
In terms of flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are in the main stream at present but there still exist a lot of problems in displaying characters in such displays. More and more manufacturers have begun spending time and effort in doing research and making development in organic light-emitting display (OLED). In an OLED structure, there is no need to have a backlight source, and the OLED is mainly formed by organic material coating and glass substrate. The organic material radiates light by itself when an electric current is passed through. Therefore, OLEDs have a lot of advantages when compared to LCDs as they are lighter, smaller, more sensitive, larger in visible angle, and more flexible.
In reference to integration of an OLED with a touch panel, FIG. 1 shows a schematic structure view of a traditional touch sensitive display. As shown, a touch sensitive display 9 comprises a touch panel 91 and an organic light-emitting display 92. The touch panel 91 is directly pasted on the organic light-emitting display 92. Typically, the touch panel 91 such as a capacitive touch panel comprises a touch substrate 911, a first transparent conducting layer 912, and a second transparent conducting layer 913. The first transparent conducting layer 912 and the second transparent conducting layer 913 are respectively formed on both sides of the touch substrate 911 (while in fact, they can be formed on the same side) for sensing touch signals.
The organic light-emitting display 92 comprises an upper substrate 921, a lower substrate 922, and a light-emitting component 923. The light-emitting component 923 is stacked on the lower substrate 922, and the organic light-emitting component 923 further comprises a pixel electrode layer 9231, an intermediate layer 9232, and a counter electrode layer 9233, and then the intermediate layer 9232 further comprises an electron injecting layer, an electron transporting layer, an organic light-emitting layer, a hole transporting layer, and a hole injecting layer. Moreover, the upper substrate 921 is disposed on the organic light-emitting component 923 and the touch panel 91 is disposed on the upper substrate 921 by a laminating process, forming the touch sensitive display 9.
As a result of the above description, volume and thickness of the touch sensitive display having an integration of a touch panel and an organic light-emitting display, increases. In addition, because it is necessary to conduct lamination after manufacturing both the touch panel and the organic light-emitting display separately, complicated manufacturing process is required. Therefore, there is still further space for the improvement of the design of the present touch sensitive display.